This invention relates to a housing and drive train for associating a prime mover with a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to cantilevered suspension of a prime mover from an industrial vehicle, such as a lift truck or the like.
Mounting of a prime mover in an industrial vehicle such as a lift truck or a wheeled tow tractor presents certain unique problems. Generally in such vehicles it is desirable to keep the center of gravity as low as possible, hence the drive axis of the prime mover should be kept low. The prime mover should be protected from damage from outside the vehicle, but it should not be enclosed completely as a cooling problem would arise from complete enclosure. The prime mover should be easily removed and replaced to minimize lost time due to maintenance.
Fixture of the prime mover in the vehicle to the vehicle frame by more than a 2 point suspension system wherein the suspension points are not co-linear generally requires a universal joint between the prime mover and the traction members of the vehicle whether the traction members are wheels or tracks. This is particularly true when the traction members are resiliently mounted relative the vehicle. However, even in installations wherein the traction members are rigidly affixed to the vehicle frame so that shock absorbing is taken care of by associated dirigible wheels, it is still appropriate to use universal joints in mounting prime movers rigidly to the frame. Although technology in universal joints is well advanced, the additional mechanical members in the drive train introduce inefficiencies and complexities which would be desirable to avoid.
The desirability of eliminating universal joints in the drive train coupled with the desirability of providing a mounting for a prime mover which allows for quick disconnect of the prime mover along with other reasons which will become apparent in a study of the following disclosure, prompted the present invention.